The Lonely Demoness
by Catseye
Summary: Heehee This is my first songfic. I used the song Lonely Moon from somewhere in Tenchi Muyo and applied it to Ryoko. Yay! And it's actually one chapter *gasp*


Ryoko, the Lonely moon

Yay! My first _ATTEMPT _at a song fic. It may not be too good and it is a little angsty but then again all of my romance fics are more or less. Anyway, don't despair, hopeless romantic fic writer here who just despises unhappy endings. I've said too much haven't I? Go read the fic before I give away anything else. Oh yes disclaimer thingy. *ahem* I don't own Tenchi Muyo, the characters, or the song Lonely Moon. I did write this ficcy though and these are the actual lyrics to the very nice sad little big song (I know it's an oxymoron and I know there is no way on earth I speled that right). I have it (the song) and it's very nice but I can't have background music on FFN but my website has it (MIDI form) [][1]www.geocities.com/catseye436 on the music page if you're interested.

****

****

**I am lonely like the moon  
You are away as the earth  
Now you say I light your thoughts  
Night after night  
Soon you forget  
**

Ryoko walked around the garden looking over at her Tenchi. He had been toying with her lately or so she thought. Half of the time she was sure without a doubt he felt the same way she felt about him. The other half... Well as much as she didn't like it he ignored her completly. She was starting to get anxious, did he like her at all or did he wish she were gone?

****

**We are drifting in this dance  
I can feel you circle my heart  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
So close but somehow apart  
**

**Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
  
That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun when the morning comes  
You don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together  
**

It was three days five hours and twenty six minutes since he last glanced her way but in those three days five hours and twenty six minutes she wanted more than anything for him to be with her. She wanted to live the rest of her life with Tenchi. She would do anything he wanted, even kill herself if he wanted, she would kill for him but only if he said he loved her.

****

**I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night  
And the lonely moon  
**

Ayeka gigled and kissed Tenchi who returned it. Tenchi looked over toward Ryoko and smiled and with a wave they both disappeared. Ryoko cried with rage at what she was envisioning. He had to at least like her. But if he didn't she understood all too well. Who could love a monster like you? Ayeka had told her. Maybe she was right but somehow...that didn't feel like Tenchi...not that he was incapable of such thoughts just that it didn't feel like _him_. It didn't feel like that boy she watched from her imprisonment, the boy who grew to the man she loved before her very eyes.

**  
(Solo)  
  
I am lonely like the moon  
Always wanting you to be near  
I embrace you till the dawn  
Then with a smile  
You disappear  
**

She sat on the ground, looking out across the river. Daydreaming and brushing the flowers and grass tops with her fingers. Being ignored by Tenchi wasn't the problem. It never bothered her before but time was passing. She couldn't live forever or rather _he_ couldn't live forever. Time was short, life precious and she was running out of both. She felt the wind pick up and heard Tenchi's voice in it. Brushing against her face like his soft hands. She turned abrubtly only to see nothing but empty space and trees.

**  
We continue in our dance  
There are times I think it should end  
But I lose myself in rapture  
And we start all over again  
  
Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
**

**That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun when the morning comes  
You don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together  
I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night  
And the lonely moon  
**

Ryoko fell down onto the ground and started to cry for the first time in her life. Why was she being tortured like this? Why were these visions taunting her? Demon-summoning should not lay the load of such cruelty upon her shoulders. She wanted to die right then and there. Even if she never learned who her Tenchi favored at least there wouldn't be the pain she would suffer day to day. Being taunted like this day to day, night to night; Her very dreams were teasing nightmares. He was right there watching her - wherever she turned, wherever she looked he was there just watching. His face showed love and hate. In her mind, every night she reached for him as she did now with her eyes closed. In her mind she fell and reached nothing and told her nothing was there but her heart told her to keep reaching and she did. She felt herself hit grass and she laid there looking around her and up at the full moon in the night sky.

**  
I love the warm emotion you bring  
Though there is pain, I don't complain  
How you can inspire me  
Whenever we're together  
Ev'ry time it's like a new song  
You move me so  
I think you know  
I won't even say a word  
In your arms or far from sight  
I'll be your light  
Like the lonely moon**

She continued to stare at the sky nad the moon orbiting enlessly around the earth. It would never catch the Earth, the moon should have know better but it never stopped trying and never will and who was Ryoko to stop flow of the cosmos. She rolled onto her stomach and started to rise coming face to face with Tenchi. He whispered into her ear 'We shall be together someday my Ryoko. Aishiteru' And with that close to her heart, he disappeared under the night sky. 'Aishiteru' she whispered back to know one but she knew, in her heart, that this vision was as real as hse was.

Soooo how do you like it? Not bad for a first attempt? I havn't read any Tenchi fics here yet so I can't be comparative right now. So flame it, praise it I don't care but pleeze review it. Oh yeah, isn't the song nice though, sad but nice nonetheless ^_^. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/catseye436



End file.
